Encuentros Furtivos
by Kyuubi Malfoy
Summary: Lemon mas que lemon... Sin trama


Una risa iniciaba su nuevo encuentro. Un chico rubio tendido en el pasto le miraba sin entender aún. Se incorporó un poco, apoyándose en sus manos para mirarlo riendo, y le sonrió también, con sus ojitos felices e ilusionados. Como un niño que acaba de nacer, sus hombros, su expresión, todo en él denotaba ternura, un impulso de protegerlo, por su misma belleza –parecía un ángel- daba la impresión de ser alguien mas bien débil, extremadamente sensible. Sensible si era, pero contestaba los golpes con una rapidez y firmeza que pillaba desprevenido a todo aquel que le molestase. Sus brazos eran mas bien delgados, pero al tocarlos se advertía la dura musculatura que los conformaba. Ahora lucían una maravillosa sudadera verde, con el cuello subido. Sus auténticos Lee no llamaban mucho la atención, ni sus zapatos, siempre del mismo tono Café. Con esa impulsividad que le caracterizaba, estuvo a punto de lanzarse a golpear al atrevido que se reía, aunque no supiera el motivo. Pero en vez de eso se limitó a observar la risa de aquel chico que tanto admiraba, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.

De repente el chico recién llegado al tan esperado encuentro dejó de reír, y miró al rubio compañero. Suspiró, y se sentó al frente de él, en la misma pose.

-Tan lindo como siempre.-Le lanzó.

El hermoso ángel que tenía enfrente se le enfadó. 

-No vinimos hasta aquí tan lejos a charlar, ¿O si?

-Claro que no. 

El moreno sólo rozó la boca de Matt, al principio, sin tocarse. Cerraron los ojos poniendo toda su conciencia en sólo ese punto, en sólo esa zona, disfrutando del previo de beso. Después comenzó la lucha entre las lenguas, entre los dientes, así, frente a frente, nariz contra nariz. Tai pasó las manos por encima de los hombros de Matt. Su boca tenía un sabor a carne, a sangre, su saliva le era un manjar exquisito, un chocolate del que no quería desprenderse por el momento. Se abrazaron, y empezaron a rozarse los cuerpos. Sus bocas se separaron para seguir, ávidos ya no solo de lengua y saliva, también de piel, y de sangre, y de sal. Matt le besó el cuello, y siguió hacia abajo, le bajó el pantalón a Tai, para empezar a lamer su miembro, desde antes predispuesto.

-Matt, espera, - Se aferró fuertemente al pasto al sentir las primeras languateadas – oh, dios, Matt

-Aquí nadie nos interrumpirá, Tai, tranquilo –se interrumpió un poco para calmar a Tai.

Tai acarició por la columna, bajando hacia la cola de Matt. Al ver que esta caricia le causaba placer, continuó acariciando, cada vez más hacia abajo. Entre los escalofríos de placer sintiendo a Matt comenzó a bajar su mano al trasero, masajeándolo, subió la mano a la espalda otra vez, y trató de meter la mano, pero el pantalón estaba demasiado apretado. Matt se desbrochó, y Tai aprovechó de acariciar sus nalgas. Ya casi llegaba, y tocó el ano de Matt, y empezó a masajearlo, e introdujo dos dedos. Viendo el placer que proporcionaba a su compañero, pues este se detenía por el placer, siguió en esa tortura lenta para ambos. 

Tai se aferró al pasto al terminar. Matt tenía toda la cara manchada. Tai se la limpió con su manga un poco, y lo besó. Fue un beso con lengua muy corto, pues Matt se separó, para poner las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Tai, y sus brazos abrazando su cuello. Tai estaba sentado y apretó un poco la cintura de Matt hacia sí, abrazándolo, y besándolo. Entonces Tai puso la punta de su pene en aquella acariciada abertura, y Matt subió las rodillas para facilitar las cosas. Tai de un empujón fuerte lo penetró, y Matt puso sus manos en puños y echó para atrás la cabeza. Se besaron otra vez, y Tai lo empujó para atrás, y comenzó a masturbarlo con las manos. Ni para qué describir el placer que sintieron, reflejado en sus rostros, en sus ademanes, en sus espaldas que se tensaban al sentirse el uno el otro unidos en tan lujuriosa forma. Matt, con sus manos libres, acarició el cabello de Tai, y su cara, su pecho. Pero las oleadas de placer lo desconcentraban, exigían su atención exclusivamente hacia ellas. Tai acabó primero, Matt sólo unos segundos después. Se separaron, se iban a lanzar el uno sobre el otro después de descansar, pero sintieron las voces aunque muy lejanas de los chicos.

-Vámonos Matt –tai se levantó de prisa.

-No puedo, me duele mucho.

Tai levantó la mirada asustado.

-No me digas que te ha hecho daño.

-Pues sí.

-Déjame ver.

Tai lo puso boca abajo, Matt tenía una disposición nunca antes vista. Tai agachó su cabeza, y comenzó a lamer ese pequeño orificio ahora un poco desgarrado. Lo limpió así. 

-Matt, vamos al río, los demás no tardan en darnos alcance.

-OK.

Se limpiaron tan sólo en el río, luego vendría la noche, hacer la fogata, y ellos estaban cansados. Habían corrido bastante para separarse un poco de los demás, y eso que ya llevaban caminatas. Además tocaban guardias. 

-Bueno, Matt, espero que podamos hacerlo de nuevo en este mundo. 

-Así es, tai.

Bueno, este es un fic al que no le pude encontrar trama, pero que tenía esta imagen de Lemon Yaoi. Jeje, espero que a los, las posibles lectores les gusta, y si no ¡Metanselo en la raja! A ver si eso les gusta. Mh, a lo mejor ya lo han hecho… Cuéntenme su fantasía, a ver si puedo escribir acerca de ello.


End file.
